


company

by WattStalf



Series: Problematic OTP [25]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, its probably an au where ages are wonky, old ass prompt, otherwise it makes no fuckin sense, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sally convinces Eddie to have a threesome with another man, he says she can invite anyone she wants. He wasn't expecting that someone to be Adrian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	company

**Author's Note:**

> So, I began sorting through the old kink memes to find unfilled prompts to inspire me, and someone requested these three. They gave no specifics, so I just kinda went ham. I couldn't get the idea of Eddie being like "fuck no" while Adrian was being a little shit like "thank you Sally" just to piss him off.

“No. Abso-fucking-lutely not.” Eddie's shocked expression, which had formed when he had entered the room and figured out exactly who was waiting for him, shifted into one of determined anger, and he looked between Sally and their uninvited guest.

“You said you were okay with anyone,” she replied in a teasing voice. It was true that, over the course of their relationship, she had managed to convince him that a threesome with another man wouldn't kill him, and then she managed to convince him to actually agree to try such a thing. There was nothing she couldn't convince him to try; despite his stubborn nature, he had a weakness for her and almost always let her do whatever she wanted. And she had also agreed that they could try something with another woman some time, of course.

But when she had pressed him about who they should consider contacting for the encounter, he had replied that he didn't give a damn and that she could ask anyone she wanted. He wasn't into guys, he reminded her, so he couldn't care less as long as it was someone that she wanted. Somehow, when he had told her anyone was okay, he hadn't even considered the fact that she might invite Adrian Veidt.

“But...but I didn't think you would-”

“Anyone,” she repeated, interrupting him. “You said I could invite anyone I wanted, remember?”

“And I do appreciate the invitation, Miss Jupiter,” said Adrian, the first time he had spoken since Eddie had found him in his lover's bedroom. He had stood there, a smug look on his face, because he knew just how much this was driving Eddie crazy.

“I'm not doin' this,” Eddie said, crossing his arms. “There's no way in hell. And I know this brat is just here to fuck with me, he's not serious about it.”

“Oh, no, that's not true at all.” Boy, Adrian was laying it on thick. “When Sally approached me about this, I was quite flattered and it's been a while since I've done something like this, so I was more than willing.”

“See?” Now Sally looked smug too. She knew damn well just how much Eddie couldn't stand the young man. “And you're going to back out of this now, when he was so willing? You're going to back out when you promised me you would at least give this a try?”

“Sal, you know that's not what I'm sayin'. I'll still do whatever the fuck ya want, just not with _him_.”

“How many times do I have to remind you that you said anyone?” She was not backing down from this anymore than he was, and Adrian watched their exchange with the same smirk he had worn all along. “If you're really too much of a pussy for this, maybe Adrian and I will find a new third.”

The two easiest ways to get him to give in to her demands were implying that he was afraid of something and saying that she would find somebody else to do whatever it was he wouldn't. Playing both of those cards at the same time was diabolical, and he knew that there was no way he would be able to walk out of there now. Not without doing exactly what he said he wouldn't do.

“Fine,” he said, sounding like a child who knew he wouldn't get his way. “Fine, but just because I already promised. An' I get to pick the girl we do this with and you aren't allowed to complain.”

Sally let out a wicked laugh that ensured him that she did not believe for one second that, just because he was talking tough, he had won. She was the victor in this situation, and he doubted she would let him forget it any time soon. “That's the spirit,” she said, closing the distance between them. “I knew you'd come around sooner or later.”

“Anything for you, baby,” he replied, pulling her into a rough, sloppy kiss. He was putting on a show, showing off just how he treated his girl in the hopes that it would already be too much for Adrian. There was no way the blonde was actually serious about this, and maybe he could scare him off early on.

But instead, when he opened one eye, he saw that Adrian was watching them intently and when he noticed Eddie looking, he said, “And how would you two like to do this? I know a few positions that I've enjoyed in the past, but if you have anything in mind...”

Sally pulled away from Eddie and replied, “I'd like to try with some warm up stuff first. I want you to watch us fuck for a little bit.” She gave a wink before sauntering over to the bed and starting to undress without a hint of shyness.

So this wasn't off to a bad start. He got Sally to himself, at least for a little bit, and that was always something he liked. Even with an audience, he was pretty sure it would still be damn good. There was a reason the two of them had been exclusive for a very, very long time and he followed her to the bed, pulling off his shirt and going for his pants while she laid back, waiting for him.

He was surprised to see that she was already wet and ready for him. Usually she took more work than that and he wondered just how into the whole concept she was. She must be pretty damn into it if it was getting her this excited already, and if she liked it that much, he almost didn't regret agreeing to it. Maybe if it were a different man in the room...

He pushed thoughts of Adrian out of his mind- no easy task, considering he watched them almost eagerly- and mounted Sally. Seeing her like that was enough to get him hard and he pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance, teasing at her for a moment before he pushed in. It was almost easy to forget that they were being watched as he thrust into her and she wrapped her arms around him, digging her sharp, red fingernails into his back.

Eddie shuddered and moaned; that always got him going, though he couldn't say why, exactly. And looking down at Sally, red curls spread around her face, heavy-lidded and flushed, almost did him in more than once. He pounded into her all the more fiercely even as he was fighting back an orgasm, and he was certain that he would never get enough of her. Damn it if he knew what being in love felt like, but when he thought about growing old together, it really didn't sound all that bad.

When he felt Sally start to tense up around him, when her moans turned to short gasps, he picked up speed, ready to give her the final nudge over the edge. She took less time than usual, another indication that this little scenario was something that she really liked, something that she had wanted to do for quite some time. He wondered how long she had waited to ask him about it and how often she'd thought about it when they fucked before. When she did finally come, she clawed him so hard that she nearly drew blood, and it was all Eddie could do not to join her in the throes of an orgasm.

“Enjoy the show?” she asked breathlessly when Eddie pulled out of her. She propped herself up on her elbows, grinning at Adrian.

To his credit, the kid was still doing a damn good job acting like he was here for any reason other than to fuck with Eddie. In fact, there was a visible bulge in his pants and he said, “Of course.”

“Well, it's your turn,” she replied. “Eddie, be a dear and step aside for a bit. I'd like to let our guest get a taste, so to speak.” Now came the part he really wasn't looking forward to, the part where he had to watch his lover get fucked by another man. The fact that that other man was Adrian Veidt was only going to make this all the harder for him, but he did as he was told and moved back, while Adrian moved in front of Sally.

“You know what I want, right?” she asked, laying back with her legs spread, hanging slightly off the bed.

“Yes, of course,” he said, kneeling between her legs, and Eddie felt incredibly left out, considering he hadn't known what she was getting at even though it had apparently been obvious to Adrian. He didn't want to watch this; he had never been very good at eating out, and the first time he had done it with Sally had been the first time he had ever done it. She had been a good sport about it and tried to teach him, but he had been a very slow learner. It made sense that she wanted it from someone else now.

But as Adrian pressed his face between her thighs, Sally watched Eddie intently, as if daring him to look away. Once Adrian began lapping at her, though, she hissed and tipped her head back, closing her eyes involuntarily. Eddie could have looked away then and she wouldn't have known it, but now he found that he couldn't. He was transfixed, watching the look of sheer pleasure on her face, listening to the starved moans she began to release as Adrian ate her.

It wasn't that he had never seen Sally enjoy herself this much. Just because he wasn't good at eating didn't mean he wasn't good at fucking and she never had any complaints, never had anything but compliments. So he had the seen the look on her face before, had heard the same moans from her, but being able to watch them from a distance without his own pleasure to distract him was different. He didn't even care that he had to watch someone else do that to her, he still felt his arousal, which had subsided a bit, begin to return.

And as he watched them, he wanted to try again with her. Maybe he would be able to get better with practice, maybe he could pick up a trick or two watching them. He pictured himself as the one between her legs, pressing his tongue into her folds and tasting her, a taste he had actually always sort of liked, despite having heard a lot of men say that they didn't. Sally would moan for him like she was moaning for Adrian now and Eddie would be twice as eager, twice as willing, twice as good. He would show her just what he was really capable of.

Suddenly, she let out another sharp gasp, reaching her second orgasm of the night. She would be nowhere near done after that; she was always the sort who wanted to go all night and it made a lot of sense why she would think she needed two men to satisfy her. If there were enough willing, she would probably have her own harem and Eddie could only hope that he would remain her favorite. Adrian pulled back from her while she came, but she tangled a hand in his hair and pulled, her substitute for not being in a good position to claw his back.

He waited until she released his hair to stand up, and he turned back to Eddie, the smug expression back, and Eddie felt suddenly very exposed. He was naked and hard in front of his least favorite person, who had just watched him fuck Sally and then proceeded to eat her out. His cheeks reddened a bit and he grumbled, “What?”

Rather than responding to him, Adrian turned back to look down at Sally and say, “What will we be doing next?”

“What do you think?” She snorted, sitting up. “You think I don't want to get a show like you boys did? Get undressed.”

Adrian nodded, doing as told, while a sense of dread began to overtake Eddie. There was no way she meant what he thought she meant. When she had asked if they could do it with another guy, he had assumed they would both fuck her, separately and eventually together, and she would be pressed in between the two of them. He had never had any intention of doing anything with the man involved, especially not one on one. But Adrian didn't protest at all, as if he had always known that this was what this would come to.

He had a fantastic body, though Eddie tried to banish that thought as soon as it popped up. Adrian was very fit, with a trained look to him that Eddie lacked. Eddie was very muscular and in great shape, but his regimen was disorganized, involving whatever he felt like doing that day. Adrian looked like the sort with a very specific routine, tailor-made for the best results. Eddie  _was not_ into guys, but he was having a very hard time not staring.

She stood up, crossing the room and gesturing for the bed. “Eddie, I want you to bend over so that our guest can fuck you.”

He stared at her, not moving. “No,” he said, shaking his head. “No, no, no, there is no fuckin' way. I am willing to do a lot for ya, but it'll be a mighty cold day in hell before I let any man do somethin' like that to me.”

“It's not as fun if you're the one on top,” Sally replied with a huff, as if this were something that should be obvious to him. “You think just because you're bigger means you get to top? Too damn predicable.”

“Doesn't matter who goes where, I'm not a fuckin' faggot. I won't.” Even as he insisted it, he could feel his resistance slipping. There was that bored, disappointed look in her eyes that he couldn't stand. He had never had an issue with his confidence before her, but she had the ability to make him suspect, time and again, that he was nowhere near good enough for her.

And there was Adrian, watching them argue back and forth, looking so goddamn amused. He was still into it, too, and Eddie caught himself staring, distracted from trying to convince Sally not to make him do this. If he really thought about it, if he admitted what was really going on, he would have to admit that he was still hard himself, but that would mean that he wasn't arguing for her sake, he was arguing for his own. Telling her he didn't want it not because he wouldn't do it, but because he was, and he didn't want anyone to know that he suddenly wanted it very, very much.

“I'm giving you one last chance to be reasonable,” Sally scolded, but it wasn't as if she really had to convince him. Still, he played along, grumbling under his breath as he did as he was told. She would be watching them from across the room, getting off on it like he could have to watching her, like he would have if he hadn't been so intent on not doing so.

Eddie glanced back over his shoulder, watching her get in a drawer, producing lubricant that she handed to Adrian. “Don't worry, I've done this plenty of times before,” he said, and his tone was mocking. “I'll be gentle.”

Feeling anger swelling up in him, Eddie bit the inside of his cheek, resisting the urge to lash out at the brat. He absolutely hated Adrian, and the fact that he wanted this did not change that. Looking back down, he kept his face out of view, not wanting either of them to see how embarrassed he was.

“Eddie, how about you spread for him? It'll make things easier.” And now Sally was giving him instructions on how to get fucked. Why was it that, the more humiliating this became, the more his cock twitched in anticipation? He didn't dwell on that thought for long as he once again did what she told him to do without a word, and he could feel the Adrian's heat behind him. This was really happening.

The first finger pressing into him caused him to hiss. Adrian's hand was slick with lube but Eddie had absolutely no experience with any of this and needed a great deal of preparation. He tried to relax, knowing at least that tensing up would only make this more difficult, and Adrian worked a finger into him, flexing it, stretching him enough to work in a second finger. Eddie let out a moan that was only half-pained as the young man flexed his fingers again.

“How's that feel?” Sally asked, her voice breaking as he assumed she pleasured herself to the sight. He wished he could turn to see her, but he knew that if he tried, Adrian would be obscuring his view and he didn't want to look at him anymore than he had to while they did this.

“Fuckin' weird,” he muttered, fighting off another moan. It felt like an eternity of Adrian toying with him, getting him ready, before he pulled his fingers out and Eddie felt the tip of his cock pressing against him. There was no turning back now and he once again reminded himself to relax just as Adrian began to push into him and then he let out a gasp and there was nothing left on his mind.

Even with all they had done to get him ready and even with the lube and even with Adrian trying to “be gentle” it still hurt like hell, a lot worse than some of the things he had done before, but if that was supposed to be a drawback, it wasn't. He would have moaned if he still had his voice and he gripped the sheets beneath him as he tried to adjust to the sudden fullness of having Adrian inside him. But Adrian didn't wait for him to adjust for long and began to thrust, rocking his hips into Eddie, who hissed and whimpered and felt so pathetic and so goddamn good that he couldn't stand it.

“You like getting fucked like that, don't you, Eddie?” Sally asked him breathlessly, sounding like she was already almost there just from watching them. And would be lying if he said that he wasn't close himself, and no one had touched him in quite some time. He had been close before, when he had been fucking her, and it made him feel better to think that that was why it was so easy to get him there again.

“Would you like to join back in?” asked Adrian.

“You bet your ass I would,” she replied, and Eddie would have whined when Adrian stopped moving if he did not know that things were about to get a lot better for him. Shifting positions was only a little bit of an ordeal, but they managed to get Sally on the bed beneath Eddie, with his cock pressed against her just as before. He closed his eyes, because he would last all of two seconds if he watched her face while this happened.

Adrian resumed thrusting into him, giving him such a hard thrust that it forced him into Sally, who cried out so loudly and shamelessly that Eddie shuddered within her. She had her arms around his neck and he prayed that she did not get her fingernails involved this time because, once again, that was something that would push him over the edge much too quickly. He didn't even have to move his own hips as the momentum of being fucked by Adrian did that work for him, and he felt powerless, stuck between the two of them like this, and he fucking loved it.

“Oh, god,” he groaned, the first thing he had said in a long time, and he heard Sally laughing beneath him. For once, he didn't even care if the fact that he was this pathetic was on display and he moaned like no one was listening, like it didn't prove anything, like it didn't make it obvious that he was loving every minute of it.

“You've been such a good guest,” she continued, her attention now turned to Adrian. “I hope you know that.” She rose up beneath Eddie, but she wasn't going for him, and he felt Adrian's weight bearing down further on him and the two met over his shoulder in a kiss that both aroused him and made him want to knock the brat's lights out all at once, and when they pulled apart, Adrian nipped at his ear.

Sally caught his lips in a kiss next, and he caught himself wondering if he could taste the other man on her and moaned deep into her mouth. He had been fighting a losing battle for a very long time, had been on the edge for so long, just barely hanging on, and now he knew that he could not withstand another nudge, and that was when Sally trailed her nails down to his back and dug them in. Eddie broke their kiss as he let out a sharp moan, and he was momentarily blinded as one of the absolute best orgasms of his life ripped through him.

He almost collapsed on top of Sally as Adrian continued to fuck him from behind, and his arms shook as he tried to hold himself up in the afterglow. She smirked up at him, looking not too far from a climax herself, and Adrian grunted as he gave one last thrust before he came. He didn't have as much trouble steadying himself and was able to pull out of Eddie without collapsing- which Eddie was grateful for. He could hardly support his own weight, much less both of theirs and Sally would be crushed.

Now she was the only one left, and Eddie regained his strength, pulling out of her so that he could kneel on the floor. He remembered his resolution from before and he put his face between her thighs without pausing to think about the fact that he had just come inside of her. Tasting himself would be weird, but considering all that he had done today, it was just a drop in the bucket.

He tried to mimic what he had seen Adrian do, but he hadn't seen anything that would really be of much help considering he had been standing behind them. Still, he worked his tongue deep into his lover, determined to do it right this time. He traced circles with his tongue, playing with her clit, nuzzling his face further against her and she bucked her hips against him. She was tightening, almost there, and he could hear her moans cut out and give way to gasps and then she came and he could feel her pulsing around his tongue.

Eddie was exhausted, but pleased that he had gotten her off in a way that had been difficult for him before. And he still felt damn amazing from the sex he had never thought he would catch himself enjoying, and he didn't even care that it had been with Adrian of all people or that Adrian was still there and had just watched him successfully eat Sally out for the first time. He sat down on the bed before laying back, pulling Sally into his arms. He was only a little bit surprised when Adrian laid down at his other side, and Sally sighed contentedly.

“Well, gentlemen,” she said, “that wasn't so bad, now, was it?”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to call this "The OTP vs the nOTP: Final Death Match", though I think it's pretty obvious that Comedrian has gone from my nOTP to my, like, third favorite ship pretty quickly.


End file.
